


Run Away

by kitchonsink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abusive John Winchester, American Football Player Dean, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Football, Frottage, Highschool AU, Jock Dean, Jock Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, highschool, track team castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchonsink/pseuds/kitchonsink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas's life went to Hell. He tried to pull himself out of the mud, only to run into shit. Now he's 17, on the track team at Lawrence Highschool, and a he does everything he can to get by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've written a fic and I hope it's alright. 
> 
> This has not been beta'd because I don't have a beta reader so there's probably some spelling errors and some stuff wrong, I'm sorry for that :)

   Cas doesn’t know why he’s doing this. He doesn’t know why he steps onto the track around the football field. He especially doesn’t know why he starts running. Yes, he’s in track, but why is he doing this right now?  
   It’s kind of hazy when he hears people yelling at him. He knows they’re yelling. He knows it’s at him. They stop after about 6 laps and they just sit there laughing. It’s their 30 minute break Cas acknowledges silently.  
How did he get here? He’s overwhelmed with the realization that he’s holding his breath, watching his feet hit the ground. Sweat dripping down his face and onto his extremely dirty shirt, counting the foot steps.  
1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4, 1 2, 1 1 1 4, 3 4-

***

 

   “Hey! Get me a water!” Dean looked down at the kid who was now laying face down, sweat soaked T-shirt sticking to his very slim, fit body. Panic set in as he noticed the guy was not moving at all.  
   “Hurry up!” Dean yelled. He wasn’t gonna let this guy die. He ushered down and flipped him over. _Who is this guy?_ Dean knew he looked familiar. He hadn’t realized he was staring until Zachariah had nudged his shoulder with the cold water bottle and another one beside that one.  
   He opened the cap to one of them and poured some on the dudes face, neck, and chest. He shifted and started coughing, for some of the water probably went into his slightly parted mouth.  
   Dean sat him up with the help of another football player that was in the large circle of muscley guys. He patted his back for good measure and furrowed his eyebrows. _I know him from somewhere._  
   “What’s your name?” Zachariah asked slowly as if the kid was dumb.  
   After another, smaller coughing fit he choked out “Castiel Novak,” He paused and looked at Zach, “and I’m not stupid.” His voice was deep and gravely, Dean wasn’t sure if that was because he had just almost drowned or because he passed out or maybe even just his voice. _I know that voice._ Dean handed him the other water bottle.

***

 

   “How did you get here?” The green eyes looked into his, however Cas couldn’t bring himself to look up at him. He felt vulnerable. These guys, he doesn’t know them. He’s only been here for 2 weeks, how could he know anyone yet?  
   That’s when he noticed the chilly breeze, “I uh,” _how did I get here?_ He thought hard and long, “ I ran….?”  
   “Can you get home?”  
   “Uh, I don’t think so, no.” He was being honest. He hasn’t eaten anything all day and only had breakfast the day before. Even if he tried, he would probably have a heat stroke or something.  
   Green eyes glanced around to the other boys. “Tell coach I had to pick up Sammy. I’m gonna take this kid back to wherever the hell he came from.”

***

 

   Castiel found himself sitting in a car that was foreign to him. It was relatively clean, for the most part. There was a stink of alcohol and cigarettes, a few books in the back seat.  
   “I’m Dean, Dean Winchester,” Dean stretched his arm across to pat Cas on the shoulder. “Where to?”  
   Castiel looked out the window before responding “Here’s fine”  
   Dean looked at him like he was stupid, “No. Like, where’s home? I’m not gonna, like, egg your house?” voice dripping thick with sarcasm.  
   Cas looked at Dean as he circled the school. “Listen Castiel Novak, I’m gonna call you Cas, ok?”  
   “I mean, I gue-“  
   “Cas, do I know you?  
   Cas looked as though he’d been hit in the gut “I think im in a class of yours?  
   “Why were you running?  
   Cas inhaled sharply. Tears stung his eyes. _Don’t cry in front of him, Castiel, you are better than that._ “I don’t have anywhere to go.” He tried to change the subject but just changed it to a worse one.

***

 

   After Cas refused to talk about anything, Dean finally just drove Cas to his own house. Well, apartment.  
   “My dad’s not here for a few weeks and my brother, Sammy decided to stay with uncle Bobby for a while.”  
   Dean had gotten Cas settled in his apartment. He handed Cas some of his sweat pants and boxers and asked if he needed a shirt. Of course, he said no but Dean brought him one anyways.  
   Cas asked to take a shower and Dean showed him the way. Said he would be back in a few minutes and that if Cas was gone, he would hunt him down.  
   By the time Dean had gotten back, Cas had fallen asleep on the floor. Dean gently picked him up and placed him on the right side of the queen sized bed and covered him with a blanket. He truly was a work of art now that his hair isn’t greasy and his old, nasty clothes had been tossed off and new, comfy clothes put on. He looked pale before but now he looks a little darker. Maybe the dirt sticking to him had a strong contrast, however he is still pale.  
   During his shower, Dean had thought about a lot of things. _It’s Saturday now. 12:37 am. Can I sleep next to him on the bed? It’s not like I’ll touch him or something? Will he freak out? Should I put a bell on the door so I know of he tries to leave?_  
_**Dean,** you’re not kidnapping him. If he **really** wants to leave, let him. After he eats of course. No dean! Just let him stay the night. You don’t even **know** him! What if he’s a thief or psycho kid? Okay, sleep on the floor then. No, your back can’t be hurting for practice next Wednesday! Just do-_  
   He was interrupted by the water getting cold. He dragged himself out of the water and threw on some tight blue underwear and sweats. He walked into the small apartment kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, took a drink, and put it back right before crawling into bed. Back facing away from the other man.  
   The sudden shift beside him had him tense. He only ever sleeps in the same bed as Sammy and Sammy isn’t that big. Of course, Sam has legs as long as Oklahoma’s pan handle but he wasn’t this fit either. That’s when he realized the soft breath tickling his bare neck and shoulders.  
   He scoots away a little and drifts to sleep, ignoring the warm breath.

***

 

   About 4 am, Cas had woken to find himself with his arm draped over Dean’s waist and their legs tangled, his whole front side pressed flush up against Dean, and his other hand up running through dean’s hair gently, bordering on motherly.  
   He attempted to shift away when his breath stuck in his throat. His eyes clenched shut and his mouth parted slightly.  
   Whoops.  
   Apparently Dean is having a very similar dream because the second Cas stopped moving, a hand reached around and grabbed Cas’s thigh and grinded back onto his crotch. Dean moaned a throaty groan.  
   It was all too overwhelming for Cas and he tried to get away. _I can’t take advantage of him. He’s letting me into his home. He even let me use his- … when did I get into the bed?_  
   Dean must’ve woken up because he went perfectly still and his hand that was on Cas’s thigh clenched around the fabric of the thin sweats. As if experimentally, Dean slowly pushed back onto Cas. A soft moan came from low in Cas’s throat. Cas bucked his hips forward as Dean panted.  
   The hand that was in Deans hair tightened around the short, soft strands and Cas subconsciously tugged. Dean gasped a short, wet gasp and arched his back at that.     Deans hand started stroking Cas’s thigh where it once sat, tightly balled into a fist.  
After a few minutes of rutting up against each other and both of them were panting and groaning, Dean flipped himself over Cas in one fluid movement. His lips attached to Cas’s neck and his hands roamed up his shirt and onto his fit stomach, not as fit as him but still firm and just what Dean had dreamt.  
   Cas was taken off guard when Dean flipped over him and now had his legs over Deans so that his ass was slightly off the bed and pushed right into Deans prominent bulge. Dean slotted himself against Cas’s ass and Cas let his hands wander to Deans broad shoulders and tight, muscley back.  
  “First,” Dean whispered into Cas’s throat where he left deep purple marks and licked over one, “I’m gon’ fuck your throat.” Deans forest green eyes were blown and taken over by lust, “Then, I’m gonna fuck your ass until you can’t sit down.” Dean punctuated every statement with a slow grind.  
   Cas breathed a heavy breath and his pupils blew wide. He thrusted to match Deans slow thrusts and Deans bit down on his shoulder all the way up to his jawline, under his ear.  
Dean lifted the Led Zeppelin shirt over Cas’s head and leaned down immediately to take one of Cas’s nubs into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it until it hardened to a peak and did the same with the other, all while Cas squirmed and withered under him.  
   It’s too fast. Too much was happening. Cas couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t think at all. He needs to slow down. “Stop,” Cas breathed, not loud enough, “Dean stop!”  
   Dean stilled all movements and lifted up _, Cas is still hard, so what is the problem?_ “What happened? Are you okay?” Dean remembered what he had said, “Oh my God Cas, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean that, I don’t have a filter I’m-“  
   “No Dean, it’s not your fault, I’m just-“ Cas was struggling to breathe. Dean got up immediately and ran to the kitchen, got a glass of water and brought it to Cas. Cas took a sip and asked for his clothes back.  
Dean couldn’t deny him that. He grabbed his clothes out of the dryer. There were stains and rips in the shirt and the pants didn’t even look like pants. He went to his closet and grabbed a button up that he never wore and some dress pants.  
   “Just take these. They were my dad’s when he was a teenager and they look nice still. Yours are filthy, I doubt the stains will come out,” Dean handed the new clothes to Castiel. Cas apologized repeatedly and every time Dean would just say it was okay and that he didn’t need to apologize.

***

 

   After Cas had gotten dressed, he walked out of the bathroom after looking down at his new clothes. Dean sat on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. Cas cleared his throat to let him know he was out.  
   “I think I should go.” Cas stated plainly.  
   “It’s almost five in the morning, you can’t leave?”  
Cas paused on his way to the door, “Dean, I’m sorry.” Something about the way Dean’s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes crinkled at the sides left Cas feeling hurt. He feels like he kicked a puppy. A puppy that just wanted to help.  
   Cas gave him a sympathetic smile. With that, he left.


	2. Lawrence Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys.

I am going to continue this when I get better at writing and get a better feel for what I'm doing with it. I have no idea what I'm really doing soooooo I'm very sorry to the 1 person who bookmarked lol.. I don't know how long it will take until I want to finish this, and I might post random chapters every now and then but just make it like "oh I'm bored. I'm gonna write a chapter to that one thing" so yeah. Peace out frens :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry. If you actually want me to continue, let me know in the comments or whatever, thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am already writing more to this so expect an update soon¿  
> Let me know what you think?  
> Please let me know of any mistakes, whether they be spelling, grammar, or even just a confusing statement?


End file.
